


Warlock

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: It's just a silly little drabble.





	Warlock

Warlock

Just a little drabble... 

Imagine a Duo type character, long dark brown hair, braids from his temple, electric purple eyes, tee-shirt and jeans, barefoot, waiting at the opening to a cave, the full moon above the entrance, and there he waits.

A young Japanese homicide detective approaches, pistol drawn, blue eyes sharp and cautious. "I'm Detective Hiro Yui. I'm searching for a woman. She's dangerous."

Duo lifts his chin, smiling slightly, thin lips, very slightest of amethyst smoke curling from the edge of his mouth. "Not anymore."

Yui's nose flares. "She's a suspect in the murder of twenty-two people."

Only then does Duo's pipe become visible, as he draws another long breath through it before speaking. "I understand. She will never threaten this world again. Would you like to see why?"

"Keep your hands where I can see them. I tracked her to this island and I am not leaving without her."

"Suits me," Duo said, slowly standing, both hands held up, long elegant fingers, the pipe floating just to the edge of his right hand.

Then Duo was behind him, breath brushing against Yui's chilled ear, warm breath like a living man, scented slightly of lavender. "You have beautiful eyes."

Yui spun, pistol aimed at Duo’s forehead. “What are you?”

“I am a warlock.” Said with great relish and pride, his left hand held up, that slow moving amethyst mist swirling between long pale fingers, Duo smiled. 

Chill shivers danced down Yui’s spine. “There’s no such thing!”

“The outside world may have changed, but on this island there is peace. War is locked away.” Behind Yui again, whispering in his ear, “Once you set foot on my island, there was no return for you.” 

The pistol fell, no more than falling dust as it disappeared into the grass. Yui fell as well, but into Duo’s arms. Under the full moon, Duo carried him back through the arc and into Avalon.


End file.
